1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose bucket structure to be attached to the leading end portion of an arm of a construction machine such as a power shovel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a working machine such as a construction machine or a power shovel can be used according to its function for construction work, such as a trench digging operation. Because of this simplified function, the machine cannot be sufficiently applied to a variety construction work.
For example, the power shovel of the prior art has a single bucket which is attached to a leading end portion of its arm, but is not equipped with any cover. Some power shovel are so modified as to have various attachments. In either case, the functions are so restricted that the working efficiency cannot be enhanced to meet the term of works.